


submit

by 99FILMS



Series: amour (anime smut) [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aggression, Aggressive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe, Angry Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Angry Sex, BabyGirl, Biting, Bratty Reader, Breeding Kink, Choking, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Body Play, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Slurs, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Tears, Teasing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), anime smut, attack on titan smut, bratty sub, daddy levi, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99FILMS/pseuds/99FILMS
Summary: Levi fixes your attitude.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: amour (anime smut) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090733
Kudos: 116





	submit

**Author's Note:**

> song: boys like you by tanerélle

“Spaghetti or fettuccine?"

“The foods going to be fucking disgusting because of your nasty ass attitude," Levi groans, rubbing his temple as he watches you slam the refrigerator after retrieving a pack of ground beef and green peppers.

"Spaghetti it is," You huff, your backside to him as you grab your cutting board and a sharp knife, Levi rolling his eyes as you crazily stare at him with the object in your hand, thinking if you should stab him or not. To rid your demonic thoughts, you shuffle to the Bluetooth speaker and connect your phone, blasting rock music to ease your soul.

"Asshole, turn that down," he yells at you over the music and you simply ignore him, removing the Saran Wrap from the vegetables and preparing to cut them, your culinary skills paying off, your hand gliding smoothly along the board quickly. "Now, I mean it."

"Sorry, can't hear you. Andy's yelling," You cockily reply, Levi angrily standing from his seat to march over to your phone, pausing the extremely loud Black Veil Brides song you blasted whenever you were angry.

"How long are you going to continue this game?"

You scoff. " _Game_? Are my emotions a joke to you?"

"When they're petty, absolutely," he blinks. "I'm seriously considering paying for a therapist."

"He thinks I'm crazy," You talk to yourself. "So, what? You bring all of our friends together for drinks, we're bonding because we haven't seen everyone for so long and then you think it's okay to tell them all, including me for the first time, that you're moving across the country without me with your _ex-girlfriend_ because of a job?"

"Only because I knew this would be your reaction, and quite frankly, I felt safer doing it around them. You would've murdered me because you have such a hard fucking time understanding anything I want in life. Everything is always you, you, _you_!"

"No, I would've understood if you would've sat me down and consulted me first. You never tell me anything. How am I supposed to give you the validation you need when you're not open with me? Did you truly, Levi, _truly_ believe I would be okay with this?"

"I don't see what the big deal is. She's a friend who clearly knows I'm in a relationship. It's not like I'm going to fuck her when I'm needy. I'm not a cheater."

"And the fact that _that_ was your first thought only proves my point," You shake your head. "You're a man, at some point if you see her walking around the house with some tight ass shorts and a tank top your dick might think before you do."

"Ever heard of masturbation?"

"Ever heard of temptation? Sometimes your hand won't work all the time, or your little pussy pocket. Maybe she'll come onto you when you're both drunk after reminiscing about your past—it happens," he eyes you as you open the freezer to grab a bottle of wine, needing it to calm down. You drink it straight from the bottle. "That's not even the point. The problem is, and what I'm so mad about, is that you didn't talk to me first and you damn sure didn't bring the suggestion of me moving with you up. Why is that? That hurts, you know. That you would rather live with her than me."

"It's not that I don't want to. I love living with you. Our hearts are in two different places right now. You're happy here, your life is here—I'm not. I want to move back home. I belong there."

You swallow and sigh deeply. His words just kept hurting you the more he talked. "My life is wherever you are."

He's silent, your words stabbing him in the chest and that's when he finally felt what you felt. "You would move to Japan with me?"

"If it makes you happy, and if that's where your family is and your career—absolutely. I already envisioned my entire life with you. You jump, I jump."

Levi bites his inner cheek. "I feel like shit, though. I don't want to make you move from somewhere that makes you feel at home."

"Proves you don't pay attention. I've been complaining about things around this house and this city like every day," You chuckle. "I'm tired of it. I need new scenery. Plus, the only thing I have here is my job and my friends."

"Lisa owns a restaurant, you can work for her. She's been needing an assistant manager," Levi's voice picks up, showing his excitement and suddenly your anger disappears. Your heart slowly thumps from seeing his warm smile. "Also, I was literally going to stay with her for two months since this place I wanted is being renovated and I know the owner. He said he'd make a deal with me if I waited and liked it, I could have it. If I didn't, he'd find me somewhere better. You would've known that if you didn't walk out the room when I was explaining myself."

"Whatever. Still doesn't make it okay that you didn't tell me first. Two months or not, she's still an ex. Things could—rekindle," You nervously shudder.

"Did I forget to mention she likes women now?"

"And? She could suddenly be needy for dick. She's bisexual, it happens more than you think. One minute it's pussy, the next it's dick—preferably yours," he snickers at your delusion and you flip him off. "What? You're not ugly. She could see you and get this temptation to sit on your face. Who wouldn't?"

"If you wanna fuck me, just say that," Levi bluntly interprets and you choke on your wine, eyes widening as you wipe your mouth and tumble backward when he walks towards you.

"I never said that. Keep your distance."

"All this talk about my dick has it excited now. Look what you did, calling upon its name like that," Levi jokes and you almost smack him for his stupid analogy. "Just say it."

"You always try to sneak in sex when I'm mad as if that's going to make me forget the issue."

"It's not resolved?" He plays dumb, sliding his hand up your neck, wrapping his slender fingers around and humming as he darkly stares at your red-stained lips.

"Not until my mood changes."

"Then I'll change it now," Levi grins. "By fucking you. Since you want it so much."

"Goodbye, sir," You laugh, serious about this. Part of you just wanted to eat and sleep tonight off but the other half screamed at you to let him take it away himself. He was good at curing your frustration with said activities. "Let me make this spaghetti so I can sleep. You stressed me out too much today."

"Don't call me that," he groans, you pulling away from him and going back to your cutting board.

"What? Sir?" You tease.

"Now you're being slick," You watch him remove his leather jacket from the corner of your eye and immediately you blush, Levi tossing it to a chair nearby and coming closer. "You know I like that."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You wanna fuck me," he whispers near your ear, chest pressed to your back where you could feel his visible bulge. 

"I said tell me something I don't know," You giggle, trying to hide how much his words riled you up.

"All those things you said about me doing to Lisa," he skids his lips over your neck, his breath sending chills up your spine. "You want them done only to you, right? You wanna sit on my face, baby? Go ahead. Ride me? It's yours, always has been."

"Again," you turn around, now flustered and it was all over your expression. Your lips between your teeth and your constant shifting in one spot as you rub your thighs together. "Tell me—"

There was no chance to finish your sentence, Levi taking your throat in his palm and yanking you closer to harshly press his lips against yours, moaning in his mouth as his tongue entered your own. At first, the kiss was neat, his lips slowly sucking at yours with his tongue gliding over your own with delicacy until he grunted and spanked your ass hard under your red dress, the stretchy material rising up to easily make his hands accessible.

"I'll ask again, do you want to fuck me?" His voice is taunting once more, humming afterward and hitting his heavy palm on the back of your thighs, leaving it there, ready to lift you over his shoulders and carry you to the living room.

"If you say that again, I'll combust," You groan, Levi re-enacting his thoughts and lifting you off the floor, tossing you over his shoulder and holding you tight while he strides to the sectional sofa in your living room. You giggle wholeheartedly as he carries you to the sofa, sitting you down and watching you move the hair from your face to see him, your laugh soon sufficing when he stands above you with his hair in his face.

His eyes were dark, and you practically salivate at the sight of him unraveling his belt. He bends down to yank down the top of your bandeau dress and you gasp when the coolness of the room hits your nipples, instantly hardening. He leaves the material to sit under your tits. "I want a better answer. And you can respond by choking on my cock. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Say it right. Call me that name I love."

"Yes sir," You correct yourself and he grins mischievously.

"That's a good girl," he taps the underside of your chin. "On your back."

You oblige without fuss, laying on your back and glaring up at his dominant demeanor. Levi grabs your hips and turns you so your head is hanging off the edge of the couch and your legs are spread open on top of the cushion, your dress now scrunched up on your belly from both ends. Levi tugs your lace underwear to the side, cooing at the sight of your perfect pussy. He loved that sight any time he had the privilege to see it. _So_ _perfect_. Levi arches over your body, his breath hitting your core and you whine from the feeling, latching his mouth entirely over your pussy for a deep wet kiss, a gasp faltering from you as your hand reaches out to dig your nails into the back of his muscular thighs. He hums against your clit, inching his face a few centimeters up before spitting directly on your clit and viciously rubbing at the pulsating nub. You jolt and he holds you still, face completely buried between your thighs as he slurps wildly and swallows your arousal, your taste always driving him insane.

" _Ooh_ fuck," You cry out, doing the deed and unzipping his jeans to pull out his throbbing cock, the length stretching over your face entirely. You hazily dart out your tongue to lick the underside of his shaft, a groan deep in his throat as he slushes his tongue quickly against the hood of your clit, Levi shifting his hips back slightly to glide his cock straight down your throat.

"There you go, baby. Take it all," Levi shuts his eyes, biting your inner thigh while slowly retracting his hips and easing back into your throat, hearing the illicit squelch, taking a moment to glare down at you to see the outline of him deep in your throat. Warm and slick. The sight made him twitch inside you, your gag reflex never failing to amaze him. It felt so fucking good he became frenzied, whining and rotating his hips. You do the same, clearly needy for his mouth again and he notices. "I got you. Don't worry."

He couldn't help but retract his fingers to taste you again, sucking his fingers drenched in your arousal, fascinated by how much you leaked every time he touched you. His thick tongue sticks out to lick you from clit to core, rushing against your soaking entrance. Levi pulls back to let you breathe, coughing and gasping for breath, a fascinating sound he adored.

"Mhm, shit," You squeal when he pivots his digits deeper, your hips jutting midair and the blood rushing to your skull making you lightheaded. "Levi, fuck me, _please_."

Levi pauses, licking his lips and standing straight, fully removing both his jeans and his shirt giving you the chance to swoon over how godly he truly was. Toned on every part of his skinny body. Lost in your thoughts, you didn't even notice he grabbed you to flip you around, kissing his teeth as you crawl to your knees and arch your back, his eyes glinting at your wetness sticking to your thighs, ass just begging to be fondled and spanked.

"What a pretty fucking ass," A heavy hand claps down on your skin. You jump from the sting, Levi fisting his length as he placed a hot hand on the middle of your back, pumping himself twice and slipping into you, advancing forward and burying all he had deep into you. You groan and push your face into the couch, ass pressed to his toned abdomen. "Come here."

Levi stays inside of you while he shuffles beside you, pressing your back to his chest by his forearms covering your breasts. He's behind you, the two of you laying on your sides with his chin cradling your collarbone and his hard abs touching your back. He could feel your heartbeat speed up as he nipped at your ear and snaked his hand up to clutch your neck, holding your head back to look at him, his nose pressed to your cheek as he breathed in your fruity scent.

"Fuck baby, you feel fucking tighter like this," Levi heaved, breath catching in his throat when you shift your ass back and squeeze around his cock. He grunts and chuckles altogether. "You fucking bitch. Being too greedy isn't cute."

You moaned, never getting tired of that. It was hateful to most, really it depended on how you used the word to begin with that signifies it's definition. He wouldn't dare to call you any of these terms outside of sex. He knew better than that. He would probably lose his life if he did. It was vile in a way, but it aroused you nonetheless.

You do it again purposely. "Ah, Levi," You moan with a smug grin, a taunting tone in your voice. You wanted to make him mad so he'd fuck you senselss. You knew how much he didn't like a tease. "You're in my stomach. Feels too good, baby."

"Tease," That's all he could conjure. As much as he wanted to slap you for being a smart ass, his body betrayed him by making him shudder every time you moaned his name frequently, riling him up, arm reaching behind you to run your fingers through his undercut before tugging and clapping your ass back, Levi whimpering, stomach coiling.

"Since you want to be a slut, I'll make you work for it," Levi tuts. "Keep up with me. If you stop, I'll stop."

"Yes sir," You slyly grin, yelping when he chokes you harder and slams his hips against your ass, shutting you up quick. You choke on your cries, Levi listening to the consistent whimpers and watching as you desperately tried to keep up with his speed, hips quaking and aching as you try to meet up with his thrusts. They were brutal, too fast and hard with acrimony. Skin fiercely clapping echoed the room, his huffs on your cheek and your rambling moans making quite a show.

"Baby, you're going too hard—" You alarmingly pull his hair and whimper, salivating from his harsh strikes, repeatedly hitting that sweet spot in you. You didn't have the power to move anymore.

"Don't you dare fucking stop," Levi growls, noticing your hips dying down from bouncing back against him. You whine, eyes scrolling back "Disobedient sluts don't get to rest. They get lessons."

There was no point in arguing, because you wouldn't win. You brought this on yourself, teasing him and coaxing him into fucking you dumb. Those daunting honey-like moans music to his ears. Tears leaked from your eyes from ecstasy, nearing your orgasm, feeling it swarm in the pit of your stomach like a pact of butterflies. Levi gently smacks the side of your face to force your eyes open.

"Awe, you're crying, I'm sorry, baby. Is my dick too much for your little pussy? I can stop." Levi bats his eyelashes, that condescending tone of his making you whimper and skid your lips over his.

"I can take it," You sniffle. It seriously didn't hurt, Levi was just greatly blessed below the belt and filled you to the brim, stroking every inch possible. It was overbearing at times, that soreness between your legs will make it impossible to walk afterwards. Other than that, he was just too good. He handled you too well, it was terrifying sometimes.

"Yeah?" He hums.

"Yes," A gasp leaps out when he picks his pace back up, pounding animalisticly with his eyes shut and mouth dropped on your face, moaning uncontrollably and nearly bottoming out. Your slick around him, even wetter now, dripping down his balls and coating his abdomen.

"You're a pretty fucking whore, aren't you? My whore, my cum slut who's always greedy for cock. I should fucking cum deep inside this pretty pussy of yours and make you sleep with it. Gotta own up to it somehow," Levi is seething on your cheek, hips inhumanely hastening, able to distinguish his orgasm arriving just by how sloppy he became alongside his rigid breaths.

"Do it," the demon inside you crawled out to beg. You were asking for things you'd never knew you would. Begging to be toyed with. "Cum inside me. I want it so bad. Please."

You were used to his hypnotic aggression, the animal inside him unleashing and maliciously fucking you mentally and physically. He never came to play. Sex was a game to him. He knew he would win every time. It didn't take much to please you, never needing to ask for anything without the idea already in mind for him. Vanilla was nice, and when you two did make love it was soft with cuddles and kissses. He could be a real romantic. But when it was sex, it was angry. Rough, brutal, tears, sweat, screams, bite marks, scratches. Multiple orgasms, broken tones and sore bones. Levi wasn't Levi. He ruined any other man for you, not that you wanted anyone else. It was fatuous how different he was when he fucked you. It's like he was a new person; cold and narcissistic. Possessed with the power of domination and strident actions.

"Be a good little bitch and cum," he snarls in your ear, pinching your nipples between the pads of his fingers, twisting and sucking at your neck with wet tongue. "Please cum, baby. I need to feel it."

A voice switch, fond of it always. Whenever Levi neared his orgasm he became softer and more vulnerable, caring if you will. He held you close and whimpered your name, eyesight blurring and using his hands to caress every part of your body to soothe you. On queue, as if you read one another's minds, your jaws dropped and your orgasms approached, Levi bear hugging you and holding his hips flat to your ass to release deep inside. When you reach your point, your angelic sounds are swallowed by Levi who takes your lips on his and caresses you all around. Trembling excessively as the waves took over you, body jolting.

"Oh my fucking god," You shake while aimlessly, Levi smacking his lips with yours drunkenly, eyes still shut. His tongue swirls around yours, moaning lightly and laying on his back to pull you on top allowing you to wrap your legs around him, still inside you. You hum in elation and dreamily smile. Levi catches it and does the same, close to drifting off to sleep, his adrenaline wearing him out.

"So I was right, you just needed to be fucked senseless to eliminate your attitude," he chuckled breathlessly.

"The only thing you're ever right about."

  
  



End file.
